1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of horns, and more particularly, to a horn suitable for use with a motor vehicle.
2. Related Art
Motor vehicles generally include horns that are designed to provide an audible signal or warning to pedestrians or to other drivers. In some cases, horns are operated by using compressed air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,173 to Cha et al. discloses a horn for an electric car which includes a rotatable shutter (5) disposed in a horn-shaped air collector. A shutter control lever controls the shutter between a closed position and an open position to adjust the loudness or volume of the horn. The fully open position provides the loudest volume setting since the maximum amount of air passes through the air collector to the discharge end. The purpose of the shutter taught by Cha et al. is for sound volume control, and there is no provision for sealing the shutter relative to the air collector. The controller for the shutter of Cha et al. is separate from the horn actuator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,984 to Meister discloses an air horn assembly for mounting on a motorcycle that has a stationary, protective grille or screen (54) to prevent rocks or debris from entering the trumpet. The grill or screen of Meister is stationary and remains fixed during operation of the horn. The grill or screen is also not water tight.
There is currently a need for a system that better protects various components of a horn assembly, while at the same time, does not interfere with the operation of the horn.